Settlement buildings
Here you can see a list of the buildings which can appear in a settlement. Marketplace The Market square. Buy all sorts of things including tools, medicine, food, weapons and armor. Weapons and armor below full durability are sold here as well (at reduced prices, proportional to remaining durability). Barring caravans and special settlement situation, the selection of market items usually refreshes every 3 days. Tavern The Tavern. Buy drinks to your soldiers to boost their morale. But beware getting them drunk. A hangover can kill them in battle. Prices scale proportionally depending on the number of men, and are influenced by settlement situation and settlement relations. Also, you can get Tavern Rumors here. Paying drinks for patrons can be repeated 4 times a visit for new rumors. Barber Cuts hair and beard. Here you can change the appearance of your brothers. Kennel Dogs in all variety. Want to adopt a nice puppy? Not here. Only bloodthirsty and savage battle dogs that chew goblins for breakfast. Fletcher Producing all sorts of ranged weapons. From bows to Crossbows, to Javelins and Bundle of Throwing Axes. Also offers a variety of ammunition. Price modifiers for items here are about 25% higher than the corresponding settlement Market. Weaponsmith Offers weapons of high quality at full durability. Sometimes unique ones, which will then have a special name. Not cheap. Price modifiers for items here are about 25% higher than the corresponding settlement Market. Can repair items instantly, without using the party's tool supply, but at a very costly price (2G per durability). Armorer Offer high quality armor and a variety of shield types at full durability. Not cheap. Typical prices here are about 25% higher than a similar item in the Market. Can repair items instantly, without using the party's tool supply, but at a very costly price (2G per durability) Chapel Priests apply fresh bandages and pray for your wounded brothers to speed up their healing time for injuries, for a price of course. (Healing time reduced after paying, ie: 2-4 days to 1-2 days, 1-3 days to 1 day) Training Hall Veterans here help train your mercenaries in exchange for money, giving them a boost in experience gain over a few days. Training price is mainly influenced by level of the trainee, increasing proportionally with added levels (e.g. Veteran's Lessons costs 467G for a L1 recruit and 1869G for a L9 fighter). Recruits This is where you hire men who have decided to work as mercenaries. Is it because they lost their home, family or something else. You can offer them the opportunity to travel to far away places, to meet new people and other "things". Harbor From the docks here, you can instantly travel to the ports of other settlements. Not for free of course. There is a base price for each port (determined by distance), which is multiplied by the number of men in the party (and likely truncated to nearest 10) to give the final price. Prices of a few hundred crowns are typical. Taxidermist Allows the player to craft new items out of beast parts and assorted loot. Mysterious Merchant (?) (It seems to be a crowd element and may not even used so far. If you have more information on this, feel free to add it.) Selling bunch of strange potions and suppose to be magical items. He is your greatest ally. Only accept old gold coins. (Sarissofoi you jokester!) Category:Locations